1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is manufactured by forming organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) on a lower substrate, and bonding the lower substrate and an upper substrate such that the OLEDs are positioned between the lower and upper substrates. The organic light-emitting display apparatus may be used as a display unit in small devices such as cellular phones, and in large devices such as televisions.
In the organic light-emitting display apparatus, a sealant is used to bond the lower and upper substrates. A region in which the sealant is disposed is regarded as a dead space, which is a non-display region.